Sweet Escape
by Arikishi.Cloud
Summary: She was a daughter of lord and was bethrothed to a yong Lord/hunter. He was a powerful being that desired to keep her to himself and turned her. He was a young lord and hunter searching for his fiancee but was himself turned. A torterous traingle.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE 

Let me introduce myself. My name was Kiele Skylark 381 years ago, now it is Elizel Simmons. The reason why I am still alive after 381 years is not because I had watched my health and is now some scrawny, hunchbacked old granny. In fact I looked exactly the same, as I was when I died at the tender age of 18. I sill had the same reddish-brown waist length hair, emerald green eyes, heart-shaped face, a dancer lithe body structure and a height of 165 cm. That is if I had remembered correctly, after all I have not seen my own reflection since 1626. I am what the 21st century call, a creature from a nightmare meant to scare children. In the past, many call me a demon but truthfully, I am a vampire. I had been dead since my 18th birthday on 7/3/1626. I had lost not only my life that night but my whole family too.

The murderer of my family was none other then my sire, in other words my master. He was the one that turned me to what I am now. He kept me for himself, like how a child selfishly keeps his favorite toy. The memories of those days were bittersweet, I was not allowed to leave him for anybody or anything, if I did, the consequences were dire. I had managed to escape from him when hunters, people that had sworn to eliminate vampires, ambushed us. They had trapped him under a burning water wheel and I took the chance to escape. The painful and furious screams of my sire still haunts me to this very day…

Finishing my cocktail, I stood up and paid Thomas, the bartender, the money and left. The cold night air assaulted me as I walked towards the apartment that I owned. " Hey baby you want to go for a little spin with me!" a rough voice slurred, I turned around to see a drunken thug. "No thank you." I replied politely hoping he would get the hint and go away. Sad to say, there was no such luck. The thug stupidly just walked nearer and nearer until our noses were almost touching. " I hate girls who play hard to get. I don't give a damn what you think. I find you desirable and you should find yourself lucky for I only go for real beauties. So why don't you listen to me and come along or else…." He let the threat linger in he air. I could smell alcohol in his breath; after all it was so strong that even a normal human could smell it, no need to even ask if you had sharper senses.

" Puh-lease like you can do anything to me. Come'on look at you. You are all brawn but no brain. Plus all you can do to me is most probably is make me as empty-headed as you." I laughed. The thug's face literally turned red and he hissed, " That's it! No more! I will just take you here and now and make you mine!", he had just said the magic words to piss me off. Snarling at him, I allowed my face morph to its true form. Glad to see he had enough brains to feel scared. I started to beat him into pulp, all the while shouting, " Never ever say that I belong to you! I belong to no one! I am nobody's! Get that through your thick head!" Once satisfied that he now lay as a bloody mess, I continued on my journey.

I entered my apartment and threw myself onto the sofa. Staring at the moon, I remembered the life I had, before all this fiasco started. My brothers and I would all laze in the private gardens in our father's keep and gaze at the moon, telling each other our day's activities. Smiling sadly at this memory, I got up and went to my desk where my latest story lay. The story had been lying there since my "writer's block" two weeks ago. The story had been long overdue and the memory of my editor storming into my apartment to yell herself hoarse had been hilarious, to me only I suppose, as she did not and only glared harder when I laughed out loud. With a sigh, I started to put on my thinking cap when I idea hit me. I could write a book about my past! Grinning madly to myself, I crumpled the old story and chucked it into the bin. I grabbed a new piece of paper and started to write.

To those who are reading this book, the story written on these pages are up to you to believe whether they are real or not. For me, these pages contain my past and all the horrible things that I have done and gone through. So, please listen to my story from the very beginning. The life that I had before the dream………


	2. A daughter is born

_**CHAPTER1: A daughter is born**_

" I really hope that our new baby is a girl. Then I would have another female to keep me company in this keep." Lady Nydra wishfully told her husband, Lord Lewis as he lay next to her on their eagle feather bed stroking her bulging stomach. " I suppose so, since we already have three sons." Lord Lewis answered, distracted. The loving Lord and lady lay next together thinking of their three sons. Reyan, at five was the oldest of the three and the smartest. Markus, at three was the second and the most rash. The youngest being, Axel at two was the most mischievous. He often dragged his brothers into pranks and got all three of them into trouble with their parents.

The next morning, the family of five sat and waited for the servants to serve breakfast. Axel was busy splashing water, meant for them to wash their hands in, at Markus and Reyan. He stopped after receiving a reproving glance by his father. All of a sudden, Lady Nydra placed her hands over her stomach and had a worried look on her face. " What is wrong mommy? Is your tummy hurting you because baby kicked you? If it is, I would beat baby up for you when he comes out!" Markus declared. " My Lord, my water has broken. I am…" Before she could say any more, Lewis had already picked her up and was dashing for their room, all the while bellowing over his shoulder for the family's physician.

" What is wrong with daddy and mummy?" Axel asked puzzled. " I don't know but I hope mummy is going to be alright." Said Markus, looking pale. "Mother is going to be alright. I think our new baby sibling is coming here soon. That is what Father told me. The stork carrying the baby is arriving soon!" Reyan exclaimed trying to consol his younger siblings. Quickly, the three of them finished their breakfast and went for their lessons. They had been late once and the punishment was not an exciting one. The three of them thought their tutors to be ogres. Halfway through their respective math's lessons, a servant arrived with a message to go immediately to their parents' room.

Visibly gulping, the three young lords walked to their parent's room wondering what they had done wring this time. The last time they had been in there was because they had dunked their tutors in muck from the pond, the mastermind being Axel obviously. They were banned from going out to the gardens to play for a week for that little time of fun. Knocking at the door, the boys entered to find their parents looking at something that their mother cuddled. " You called for us father?" Reyan said. " Ah! Come here the three of you. I want you all to meet your sister." Lewis said excitedly. " A sister! A sister! We have a sister! Yippee! We have a sister" The three boys started to prance around the room yelling at the top of their voices. Lewis attempted to hush his sons when a loud wail filled the room.

"Hush now little one, it is aright." Nydra whispered to her daughter. The baby's cries softened to a whimper. " Now, why don't the three of you come here and greet your sister. But there would be no pinching, Axel", Nydra said with a warning tone reserved only for Axel. The three boys clambered onto the bed to see their younger sister. With one glance, the boys were filled with pride, as their sister despite being a baby was already very beautiful. Axel curiously reached over and gently prodded his sister's cheek. The baby just grabbed his finger in her small hands and refused to let go. The family laughed when they saw Axel's heart melt. " What is our sister's name mommy? It can't be baby right!" Markus asked. " It isn't baby, son. Your mother and I have decided to name her Kiele." Lewis informed his sons. " That is a name really meant for her. Am I right father?" Reyan asked. " Reyan's right, I must say. "Kiele" means, " spring deer"." Lewis praised.

The family of five spent the whole day playing with their newest addition till it was time for bed. " Time for bed sons. You can come visit your mother and sister tomorrow after breakfast." Lewis said as he shepherded his sons out of the room. " But we are not sleepy!" Axel proclaimed while failing to stifle a yawn. Reyan and Markus agreed with their younger brother and nodded vehemently. " I know you are not tired but if growing boys do not get enough sleep, they will be unable to grow up big and strong and become a glorious knight." Lewis said knowingly. He knew that his sons, being the innocent and naïve children would take the bait. True to his belief, the boys immediately wished their parents and sister goodnight and quickly rushed to their respective sleeping chambers.


	3. Betrothal

_**CHAPTER 2: BETROTHAL**_

"Lady Kiele! Where are you? Pleases come out, you are getting me into trouble with Lady Nydra. You are going to be late to greet the guests. My lady! My lady!" the anxious plea of a maid fell onto the deaf ears of the eighth year old girl that giggled behind a pillar. Checking that the coast was clear, Kiele quickly darted towards the gardens. " He he! I made it to the gardens. Now, to head towards the pond where I can play with my ball in peace. There is no way I am going to loose a day's play to greet some people that I do not know." Kiele happily strolled towards the pond when an imperious voice stopped the little troublemaker in her steps. " Young lady, may I know where are you planning to go. And do you care to explain why are you not dressed nicely to greet our guests?" Turning around, the little "angel" came face to face with her mother. " Am I to guess that you ran away from Carolyn again? Hmm?" Lady Nydra patiently asked her youngest child. " But mama! I do not want to greet our guest, I want to play in the gardens with my brothers." Kiele whined, hoping to sway her mother, to add extra effects, She made puppy eyes. Looking at her daughter's glistening emerald green eyes, Lady Nydra just shook her head and gently took her daughter's hand and led her towards the main solar of the castle.

Inside the solar, Lord Lewis sat comfortably and was having a pleasant conversation with his childhood friend, Lord Dante on the subject of his young daughter. Beside Lord Lewis, sat Markus that was smiling to a young lad that seemed to be around ten years old while Reyan and Axel were glaring at him heatedly. The young lad seemed to be holding his own against the other three. Walking elegantly into the solar was Lady Nydra; Lord Dante immediately stood up and bowed to her. Lord Lewis moved a bit to his left to give some space to his wife.

" Good afternoon Lord Dante. I hope you find the wine up to your liking." Lady Nydra greeted. " Thank you for your warm welcome and, yes the wine is to my liking. My wife, Athen, sends her apologies that she is unable to come as she is not feeling well." Lord Dante replied. " Please send my blessing back to her. Shame she could not come to meet her future daughter-by-marriage. Now, where are my manners! Kiele come in and greet your future father- by- marriage and your fiancé." Lady Nydra called.

Strolling into the room with a pout was little Kiele; she greeted her parents and her guests like she was taught. With very little space left to sit, Kiele plopped herself into Axel's lap. Axel's concentration broke and he looked down at his sister with a big smile, he wrapped his hand around his little sister and returned to his glaring competition with the mysterious boy. " Kiele, I would you to meet young Segev. He is the son of Lord Dante, who rules the western Lands and he is also a old friend of daddy." Lord Lewis said trying to prompt Kiele to be more interested in the boy.

" Segev where is your manners? Stop glaring and greet your fiancée." Lord Dante ordered his son. Segev stood up with a glare fixed on his face and walked up towards where Kiele was, snuggling against Axel's chest and playing with Reyan's bracelet. " Hello. My name is Segev Leonhart and I am your fiancé." He introduced himself, ignoring the glares of hate he got from Reyan and Axel. Kiele turned her attention to him and seemed to be studying him when all of a sudden she jumped from Axel's lap and hugged him. Sequels of joy sounded from Lady Nydra's direction while smiles played across both the lord's and Markus's mouths. On the other hand, cries of outrage erupted from Reyan's and Axel's mouth. Segev just stood there shocked by how Kiele accepted him with no thought unlike others who feared him because of his cold personality. Axel, who could not stand the sight before him grabbed his sister and pulled her up to him. Kiele gave a soft cry of outrage when she felt herself being separated from Segev. Segev felt he miss the feeling of her body around his but did not utter a word.

" Axel!" Lady Nydra snapped, " That was rude. Apologize to young Segev this instant." " No." Axel replied simply before he stood up and bowed to both his parents and the visiting lord, purposely ignoring Segev and dragged Kiele out of the door. Reyan looked at his younger brother and sister before following them out.


	4. Not a chapter

**AN: I am really grateful for all the reviews that i have received so far. I am really enjoying writing my stories but as they say, all good things come to and end. I do not want to say this but school term starts again and I am afraid I would not have the time to update for about 2 mths plus unless I have free time during the weekends. Tutorials, Projects, lectures and notes will be dominating my life! NO! So I have to ask of all you, to please bear with me. Updates will be either on hiatus or extremely slow.**


End file.
